


Not Over You!

by apocatits



Series: Random Frostiron one-shots :* [4]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, Realllll short fic, Tony make a boo boo, but only for a minute!, jarvis may or may not helped, sadddddness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony did something stupid and his fiancé (Loki) left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Over You!

Why does he always do this? He always ruins the best things that could happen for him. First it was Pepper, luckily she stayed friends with him and now it was Loki. The love of his life, his one and only, his fiancé.

He doesn't even remember what happened, but it was something stupid. Tony was just being stupid, he didn't mean anything he had said, didn't Loki know that! Tony never meant anything rude that he has said to Loki, because Loki is perfect! Too perfect, he's too good for Tony. Maybe that's why he left, he finally realized that Tony didn't deserve him.

So now he's alone, just like he always ends up. Except this time, he can't be alone. He needs Loki. Loki is his heart and soul. What happens when your heart and soul leaves you? You die. You whither away into nothing. You no longer exist. You are nothing but a corpse and that is what Tony is now. A corpse.

"JARVIS, I can't do this" he whispered from the floor he was sitting on. "I need him, he's my everything, JARVIS. Without my everything, I am nothing"

"I'm sorry sir"

"Don't. It's not your fault, I did this I always do" the genius cried pulling his phone from his pocket hoping that his fiancé called him or texted him tell him that it's all okay and that he's coming home. But there was nothing on his phone from Loki, nothing but a photo of them kissing in a park in Paris the day Loki proposed.

The memories of that night just made everything worse. They were so happy, so happy! It was a perfect night, right out of the movies. The sky was clear, the stars shining unbelievably bright, couples from every age were out walking around the park and sharing fond memories. Loki had brought Tony over towards the fountain, he looked nervous, so so nervous. He asked Tony where he saw himself in 10 years and Tony said with him and that was when Loki got down on one knee and asked for his hand.

He had everything the he had ever wanted and everything that he had ever needed. Now what does he have? Nothing. Nothing but old photographs and an engagement ring he should have taken off two weeks ago.

"J put the radio on, I can't take this silence"

"Of course, sir"

"Thanks" he mumbled as he lifted himself off the floor and walked towards his secret liquor stash he hid from his fiancé-no Loki.

He was half way through a bottle of Jack Daniels when familiar song lyrics filled his workshop and caused him to break down.

_'If you asked me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine, I would lie and say that you're not on my mind'_

Tony slammed his head on one of the benches and began to shake and shudder as he cried loudly. "And I go out and I sit down at a table set for two!" He wept singing along. "And finally I'm forced to face the truth"

"No matter what I say I'm, not over you."

Tony knew that voice. He had woken up to that voice singing in the shower or humming as he cooked. "Loki?" He croaked his voice heavy with guilt and pain.

"I-" Loki began.

"I love you" Tony interrupted throwing his tumbler of JD on the floor running towards his fiancé crying. "Don't leave me please! I didn't mean anything I said. I cant.. I can't live without you Loki. You're my everything" he sobbed into the familiar chest of his love.

"I love you too, Anthony"

_I'm whole again._


End file.
